


Delusions

by JulietDrake



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, Schmico
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietDrake/pseuds/JulietDrake
Summary: "Non tu ne comprends pas, parce que tu as laissé tes échecs te retenir toute ta vie. C'est toute ton identité, pas la mienne" (15x22)Quand Nico devient violent avec Levi à la suite de la mort d'un de ses patients, c'est toute leur histoire qui doit survivre à cette situation...





	1. Droit dans le mur

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION : CETTE FANFICTION CONTIENT DES SPOILERS DE L'ÉPISODE 15x22, SI VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS REGARDÉ, ALLEZ LE FAIRE, now.
> 
> Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ???
> 
> Eh bien moi, ça va plutôt bien, mis à part le fait que je viens de regarder le dernier épisode de Grey's (15x22) et que je suis dans le décès. Je vous explique, je suis gaga du couple Nico x Levi, et là de les voir partir droit dans le mur à cet épisode, ça m'a inspiré une fanfic qui trainait dans ma tête depuis quelques temps, mais la situation de cet épisode à tout débloqué et je me suis mise à écrire !
> 
> En espérant que vous apprécierez suivre cette fanfiction ! 
> 
> Disclamer : La série, l'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à abc, je ne fais qu'emprunter tout cela pour créer de nouveaux évènements fictifs ! (Et bien entendu, je ne touche aucune rémunération là-dessus)
> 
> Dernière petite note : Le rating de cette fanfic est M, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir ;)

**Delusions**

_Chapitre 1 : Droit dans le mur_

 

« Non tu ne comprends pas, parce que tu as laissé tes échecs te retenir toute ta vie. C'est toute ton identité, pas la mienne »

 

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Levi alors que Nico répondait en souriant au Dr Hogans pour son entretien d'embauche. Avant que ces larmes ne coulent sur ses joues, l'interne sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, et, sans se retourner, courut vers un local d'entretien. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se laissa glisser contre celle-ci.

De violents tremblements liés aux sanglots qui l'agitaient apparurent, les larmes ne cessaient de couler, sur ses joues, sa blouse. Les mots prononcés par Nico tournaient et se répétaient dans sa tête, et à chaque fois, son coeur se serrait de plus belle.

 

 

La journée était terminée et le Dr Schmitt prenait par habitude le chemin de l'appartement de son amant. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il tourna la clef dans la porte d'entrée qu'il s'en rendit compte. Il prit une grande inspiration et entra.

Le Dr Kim était assis dans le canapé, les bras appuyés sur les cuisses, la tête entre ces dernières, une bouteille à moitié vide de whisky à la main. Il ne tourna même pas la tête en entendant Levi arriver vers lui.

 

Blessé au plus profond de son être, le jeune homme décida tout de même de s'installer au sol à côté de Nico. Il voulut prendre la bouteille des mains de son amant, mais celui-ci la tenait fort dans sa main. Levi ne se laissa pas faire :

 

« Le raté a besoin de boire »

 

Ces mots étaient tout aussi durs pour Levi, qui admettait qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien, inutile ; mais aussi pour le Dr Kim, qui prit en plein coeur les mots si destructeurs qu'il avait prononcés plus tôt. Il laissa la bouteille au plus jeune sans bouger plus que nécessaire.

Levi commença à boire au goulot, une gorgée, puis deux, puis trois, puis trop. Le liquide lui brûlait la bouche, la gorge, l'estomac, mais il voulait boire le plus possible de ce liquide salvateur, pour oublier.

Il essuya les gouttes du liquide ambré coulées sur son menton et laissa tomber au sol la bouteille presque dépouillée de tout son liquide. Il laissa reposer sa tête contre l'assise du canapé et la tourna vers Nico. Il n'avait pas bougé et ses bras masquaient son visage.

 

Levi sentit ses larmes monter, monter encore, et n'être pas capable de les retenir. Il les laissa couler sans bruit. Il ancra le plus de détails possibles sur Nico Kim. Les muscles de ses bras saillants, qui l'avaient serré fort contre son coeur, ses mains fortes, qui l'avaient fait monter plus d'une fois au septième ciel. Et quand le chirurgien releva doucement la tête, Levi sentit comme un coup de poignard dans son coeur et ses larmes se transformèrent en torrents. Il était si beau, si parfait — _si différent de lui finalement_.

 

D'une voix brisée, Levi prononça les mots qui allaient, et il le savait, tout changer entre eux :

— Tu me vois vraiment comme un raté ?

— Levi…

—Comme un pauvre débile inutile ?

— Je…

 

Mais Levi s'emportait. C'était un mélange de colère, de tristesse, et de douleur. Il se déplaça face au plus âgé, et chercha son regard, qu'il trouva.

— Je suis quoi pour toi Nico ?

 

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

— Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

 

Mais le chirurgien ne répondit pas. Levi prit les épaules de son amant et le secoua.

— Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ?! Tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter comme ça Nico !

 

Le regard du Dr Kim devint noir et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il attrapa les deux bras de Levi, décolla ses mains de ses épaules et les rejeta vers lui violemment. Levi fut déséquilibré et tomba en arrière, à quelques centimètres de la table basse. Nico s'était levé. Il regardait d'en haut le petit interne, l'enjamba, un pied de chaque côté de ses côtes, de manière à ce qu'il ne se redresse pas.

— Je n'ai pas à me justifier Levi !

— Mais pour qui tu te… AAAAAAAHHH !

 

Levi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Nico avait fortement resserré ses jambes et martyrisait les côtes de Levi. Quand ce dernier plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre homme, il y vit de la rage, de la colère.

— Arrête Nico ! Nico !

 

Le chirurgien libéra l'interne et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre sans jeter un seul regard derrière lui. Levi ne comprenait pas, se redressa difficilement et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Nico le devancea.

 

— Je ne veux pas parler Levi. A personne et encore moins à toi.

Et il claqua la porte.

 

* * *

 

Levi avait dormi sur le canapé en position foetale, la seule qu'il pouvait supporter avec la douleur de ses côtes. Aujourd'hui était son jour de repos, et il en était de même pour le Dr Kim, car ils posaient le maximum de jours en communs depuis quelques temps. Juste à ce souvenir, Levi soupira. Il avait l'impression que cette époque remontait à des années, où ils étaient complices et heureux.

L'interne se leva difficilement et décida d'aller voir Nico dans sa chambre. Ils devaient avoir une discussion.

Il frappa à la porte, mais n'ayant pas de réponse, se permit d'entrer.

Les rideaux avaient été tirés et ne laissaient passer qu'une faible lueur de lumière. L'air était lourd, chaud.

— Nico ? Appela Levi

 

Une forme se redressa dans le lit à une vitesse folle.

— Jim ?

 

Levi ne comprit pas. Qui était Jim ?

— Nico, c'est moi…

 

Le Dr Kim sortit du lit et s'approcha de Levi. Il était proche. Trop proche. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Levi pouvait sentir le souffle de Nico sur son front.

— Jim, qu'est ce que tu fais là…

 

_Il est encore dans un rêve ?_

— Pourquoi tu es parti… ?

— Nico, c'est moi, Levi, je ne suis pas Jim…

 

Les yeux du chirurgien s'écarquillèrent et il sembla reprendre pied dans le monde réel. Il toucha les épaules de Levi de ses mains, les fit courir jusqu'aux siennes et les prit au creux de ses paumes.

— Non, tu n'es pas Jim… Tu n'es pas  _lui_ …

 

Pour la première fois, Levi aperçut des larmes dans les yeux de Nico.

— Pourquoi tu n'es pas  _lui_?

 

Et Nico recula, laissant comme un coup de poignard dans le coeur de son amant. Encore.

Mais son visage changea subitement, et de la colère apparut de nouveau sur ses traits qui se crispèrent.

— JE T'AI DEMANDÉ POURQUOI TU N'ÉTAIS PAS LUI LEVI ?!

 

Levi recula d'un pas, terrifié par l'attitude de son amant.

— NE ME FUIS PAS !

 

Ces mots sonnèrent comme un signal d'alarme pour Levi, qui se figea sur place. Mais très vite, il se retrouva violemment plaqué contre la porte, puis une douleur aiguë enflamma sa mâchoire. Un deuxième coup lui coupa la respiration. Un troisième résonna dans toute sa cage thoracique. Puis un quatrième. Puis un cinquième. Levi Schmitt arrêta de compter au septième, quand il fut propulsé au sol et qu'il ne chercha même plus à se défendre, quand son regard vide fixa la blouse blanche de Nico Kim, pendue dans le placard ouvert de la chambre. Quand les larmes ne coulaient même plus.


	2. Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non tu ne comprends pas, parce que tu as laissé tes échecs te retenir toute ta vie. C'est toute ton identité, pas la mienne (15x22) Quand Nico devient violent avec Levi à la suite de la mort d'un de ses patients, c'est toute leur histoire qui doit survivre à cette situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !
> 
> Voilà la suite du premier chapitre de Delusions ! Il arrive vite parce que j'apprécie vraiment écrire sur ce couple. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il y a déjà un peu plus d'explications sur les précédents actes de Nico...
> 
> Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à commenter, j'apprécie toujours autant les reviews, et merci à didinou pour sa review sur le chapitre 1 :)
> 
> Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, voici la suite !

**Delusions**

_Chapitre 2 : Jim_

 

 

Levi ouvrit les yeux fut ébloui par la lumière. Il les referma mais une voix les firent s’écarquiller et mettre tout son corps en alerte.

 

— Levi.

 

Il ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas. Il essaya de garder une respiration régulière, même s’il comprit qu’il n’y avait pas réussi, car Nico Kim se baissa pour se trouver à sa hauteur.

Levi comprit qu’il était allongé sur le lit dans la chambre du chirurgien, et qu’il avait perdu connaissance un peu plus tôt pour se retrouver là.

 

— Levi je…

 

De la douleur. Levi la ressentait dans tout son être, son coeur, ses membres ; mais il l’aperçut aussi dans les yeux de son amant, accompagnée de larmes. Nico avança sa main blessée par les coups vers le visage du plus jeune, mais ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul, et grimaça à la souffrance de ce déplacement. 

Nico recula et s’assit contre le mur en face du lit. Levi s’assit difficilement, mais ne demanda pas d’aide, et le chirurgien avait compris qu’il n’avait pas à lui en proposer. 

 

Levi plongea son regard larmoyant dans celui de Nico. Nico baissa la tête pour observer sa main meurtrie, puis la releva pour prononcer cet unique mot : 

 

— Pardon.

 

Levi ne put contenir ses larmes. Il pleurait pour la douleur, pour la peur, pour le soulagement des excuses que Nico venait de lui faire. Il pleurait pour sa faiblesse à ne plus lui en vouloir à l’instant même où Nico avait articulé cette simple parole. Les sanglots l’agitèrent de plus belle, les tremblements apparurent et les images des coups défilèrent devant ses yeux. Il se laissa tomber contre le matelas, enfonça sa tête dans l’oreiller qu’il trempa de son chagrin. 

Face à cette scène, le coeur de Nico se déchira et se précipita sur le lit, enlaça Levi, laissa reposer sa tête contre son épaule. Il laissa une main caresser doucement son dos et une autre lui effleurer les cheveux. Il sentit les larmes de son amant couler dans son cou, et il leva la tête au plafond, retenant les siennes. Il n’avait pas le droit de pleurer, pas après toute la souffrance qu’il avait infligé à Levi. Il n’avait juste aucune légitimité pour cela. 

 

 

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. 

 

Au bout d’un certain temps, les spasmes de Levi se calmèrent et il passa ses mains dans le dos de Nico, l’attirant vers lui. Il s’y raccrochait, comme une bouée de secours. La douleur physique était insoutenable. La douleur psychique était plus forte que jamais. Une seule chose était évidente pour Levi à cet instant, il avait besoin de cet homme. Il y tenait comme à sa vie.

 

Nico cessa ses massages et se recula, les deux médecins se retrouvèrent assis face à face dans le lit. 

 

— J’imagine que tu as besoin d’explications sur… Sur… Tout ça. 

 

Levi acquiesça. Il devait écouter ce que Nico avait d’abord à dire avant de lui annoncer _ça_. 

 

 

« Il y a des années, j’étais en couple avec un homme qui s’appelait Jim. Un soir, nous nous sommes fait agressés dans la rue par une bande de personnes qui nous ont interpelés parce que nous nous tenions la main. Ils nous ont frappés si fort que je me suis évanoui très vite, mais ça n’a pas été le cas de Jim. 

Quand je suis revenu à moi, Jim était inconscient, j’ai tenté de le réveiller mais il ne réagissait pas. J’ai pris son pouls, il était faible, et sa respiration… »

 

Nico avala sa salive, des larmes montèrent dans ses yeux.

 

« J’ai appelé une ambulance, j’ai du commencer à le masser. Le temps était long, mes bras étaient meurtris par les coups de ces personnes, mais je continuais. Je n’ai pas cessé de faire les compressions, même si la douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable. 

Quand les pompiers sont arrivés, ils ont posé un défibrillateur, mais c’était déjà trop tard, son coeur avait cessé de battre. Je n’ai pas réussi à le sauver. »

 

« Jim était l’amour de ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de m’en vouloir de ne pas l’avoir sauvé. Je m’en suis voulu pendant de longs mois pendant lesquels j’ai du arrêter la fac de médecine, avant de comprendre que ce n’était pas à cause de moi qu’il était mort, du moins pas directement. »

 

« Je me suis inscrit dans une salle de sport, j’ai commencé le combat, et je n’avais qu’un seul objectif, retrouver ceux qui avaient fait ça. Je voulais leur faire mal, les détruire autant qu’ils m’avaient détruit. 

 

Je ne les ai pas tous retrouvés. Seulement quelques uns. Mais les uns après les autres, je les ai frappés fort, leur demandant pourquoi ils vivaient, eux, des pourritures de la pire des espèces, alors que Jim n’était plus là. 

Je les ai blessés en gravant le nom de Jim sur l’abdomen, pour qu’ils se souviennent de la personne qu’ils avaient tué. Et je les ai menacé de les dénoncer pour nous avoir agressé Jim et moi s’ils rapportaient ce que je venais de faire aux autorités. »

 

« Mais même après avoir fait tout ça, je n’ai pas réussi à oublier Jim. Alors j’ai repris mes études, j’ai eu des petits amis sans importance, j’ai travaillé dur et je suis arrivé ici. Tout allait bien jusqu’a hier, quand Josh Sterman est décédé. Je le connaissais. »

 

Les yeux de Levi étaient remplis d’incompréhension.

 

« Josh est le frère de Jim. Et je l’ai tué. Je les ai tués tous les deux. »

 

 

Nico regarda son amant. Il s’était remis à trembler et à pleurer. Nico avait tellement souffert, il ne s’était pas douté une seule seconde de toute la douleur qu’il pouvait endurer.

 

— Ne pleure pas Levi, s’il te plait…

— Tu m’as pris pour une de ses personnes ce matin, n’est-ce pas ? Un de ceux qui vous ont agressé avec… Jim. 

 

Les mains blessées de Nico prirent celles de Levi dans les siennes.

 

— J’ai déliré. J’ai eu… L’impression que je revivais tout ça. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour m’excuser pour ce que je t’ai fait subir Levi

 

Et pour simple réponse, Levi prit Nico dans ses bras. 

* * *

 

 

Nico prit la main de Levi et l’aida à se lever. Il l’emmena dans la salle de bains attenante à la chambre, et fit couler l’eau dans la baignoire. Il ajouta un pain moussant, qui colora l’eau d’un bleu cyan, et demanda à Levi de se déshabiller. Devant l’air septique du plus jeune, il enleva ses vêtements en signe d’encouragement. Levi suivit doucement, ses membres douloureux ne lui permettant pas de se mouvoir comme il l’aurait souhaité. 

 

Ils se glissèrent dans le bain et Levi appuya son dos contre le torse de Nico. Ce dernier passa ses bras sous ceux de Levi et joignit ses mains au niveau du ventre du plus jeune.

Ils restèrent longtemps sans parler, juste à profiter du moment qu’ils partageaient tous les deux.

Levi repassait l’histoire de Nico et Jim dans sa tête, et à chaque inspiration douloureuse, il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir avouer _ça_ à Nico. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeet c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, je laisse un peu de suspens pour les prochains chapitres, parce que Levi a aussi des choses à dire...
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir d'avoir des retours !
> 
>  
> 
> A trèèèèèès vite pour la suite !
> 
>  
> 
> Juliet Drake


	3. La lettre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention ! Ceci est la nouvelle version du chapitre 3 ! La dernière partie a été réécrite car je n'arrivais plus à avancer sur mon histoire, voici donc la 3ème chapitre, et le suivant devrait arriver bientôt, l'inspiration est revenue !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à mer faire des retours, ce serait avec plaisir que je les lierais et ça fait toujours du bien de lire ce que vous pensez de tout ça !

Attention ! Ceci est la nouvelle version du chapitre 3 ! La dernière partie a été réécrite car je n'arrivais plus à avancer sur mon histoire, voici donc la 3ème chapitre, et le suivant devrait arriver bientôt, l'inspiration est revenue !

N'hésitez pas à mer faire des retours, ce serait avec plaisir que je les lierais et ça fait toujours du bien de lire ce que vous pensez de tout ça !

* * *

**Delusions**

_Chapitre 3 : La lettre_

Levi descendit les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol de la maison de sa mère pour accéder à sa chambre. Il avait préféré rentrer plutôt que de dormir chez Nico, il avait besoin de temps après ce qu'il s'était passé le matin. Même s'il l'avait « pardonné », des souvenirs douloureux avaient refait surface. Il n'avait pas été capable d'en parler à son amant, il avait tellement souffert et il s'en voulait à un point inimaginable qu'il ne pouvait pas lui annoncer  _ça_ maintenant.

Posée sur son bureau, au milieu des livres d'anatomie et de techniques chirurgicales, une lettre lui étant adressée arborait la mention « URGENT » en lettres rouges. Sa mère l'avait probablement déposée là lorsqu'elle avait relevé le courrier la veille. Levi la prit dans sa main, retourna l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir et vit l'expéditeur du courrier. Son sang se glaça. Il ouvrit en tremblant la lettre et déplia le papier qu'elle contenait.

« Monsieur,

Vous êtes convié au tribunal de Seattle pour témoigner dans l'affaire de Mr Otsar Schmitt en vue d'une éventuelle libération. »

Levi arrêta de lire, lâcha la lettre qui tomba au sol et se précipita dans ses toilettes pour vomir. Sa tête tournait, ses muscles se crispèrent, les hauts de coeur ne cessaient pas, et il resta dans cette position, au dessus de la cuvette pendant de longues minutes.

L'audience était seulement dans quelques jours, et sa mère devait déjà être en contact avec leurs avocats. Pourquoi une éventuelle libération était-elle envisagée ?

Levi voulut se lever ma une forte douleur dans les côtes le fit retomber au sol. Il avait définitivement du faire une chose extrêmement grave dans une vie antérieure pour que tous ces évènements arrivent maintenant le tourmenter.

* * *

Arrivé à l'hôpital, Levi alla se changer pour passer sa tenue et sa blouse blanche. Il avait pris soin d'arriver avant les autres internes, non pas pour avoir la meilleure chirurgie de la journée, mais pour se changer sans que personne ne remarque les ecchymoses sur ses membres.

La ronde du matin commença alors, et Levi tenta de se concentrer sur ce que disait Meredith Grey aux patients. Toute la matinée, il essaya de ne pas repenser à cette lettre. De ne pas avoir la nausée.

Quand il dut se rendre aux urgences l'après midi pour aider Owen, il préféra passer aux toilettes pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage avant d'avoir des vies humaines entre ses mains —  _des mains de ratés_ , se dit-il. Les paroles de Nico avaient été plus violentes que ses actes finalement.

Levi eut finalement la chance d'aller au bloc ce jour-là, et c'est en compagnie de Nico et de Meredith qu'il s'y rendit.

C'était une opération simple, programmée, et le temps n'était pas compté, ils pouvaient opérer à leur rythme. Le Dr Schmitt put effectuer quelques sutures aux côtés de Meredith, puis se déplaça au niveau du bassin du patient aux côtés de Nico.

— Dr Schmitt, pouvez-vous aspirer au niveau de la fosse iliaque ? Demanda Nico

L'interne s'exécuta, prenant soin d'effectuer un travail propre. Nico sourit et proposa à Levi :

— Vous voulez inciser ?

Tout en prononçant ses mots, Nico dirigea son bras et sa main dans laquelle il tenait le scalpel vers son amant. Mais le geste était trop brusque pour Levi, qui assimila ce mouvement au premier coup que Nico lui avait porté.

Il sursauta, laissa tomber l'aspiration en place, recula et bouscula le chariot de matériel chirurgical qui se trouvait derrière lui, et bon nombre d'instruments tombèrent au sol dans un bruit assourdissant.

— Schmitt ! Réprimanda Meredith. Sors de ce bloc !

Sans discuter cette décision, sans relever la tête, l'interne s'exécuta. Il ne voulait pas se tenir droit, car les yeux regardant le sol, personne ne pouvait voir les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler.

Une fois qu'il eut passé les portes automatiques du bloc, Nico sentit comme un vide et un sentiment de culpabilité grandir en lui.

— Les internes… soupira Meredith

* * *

_« — Ne le touche pas ! Hurlait de désespoir une femme qui pleurait et qui essayait de retenir son mari_

_Mais il s'avançait, le poing fermé, le visage menaçant vers le garçon en face de lui. Et du haut de ses 14 ans, Levi se tenait droit, le regard téméraire vers son père qui s'apprêtait à lui faire du mal._

_— Sale mioche !_

_Et le premier coup partit dans le visage enfantin de Levi Schmitt. Il tomba au sol, tenta de se relever mais l'homme était plus rapide et l'avait saisit par le col. Il le jeta contre le carrelage de la cuisine. La douleur dans son dos était insupportable, mais il découvrit très vite qu'elle n'était pas la plus dure à supporter ; son père venait de lui donner des coups de pied, encore et encore dans le coccyx._

_Encore et encore, Levi pleurait tous les soirs où la douleur le clouait au sol._

_Et à chacun de ses moments, il tendait sa main vers celle de sa mère, qui elle aussi endurait la fureur de son mari, couchée sur le sol, trop lasse pour se battre, laissant seulement ses larmes couler, encore et encore ; sa main se tendre vers celle de son fils."_

* * *

— Je savais bien que je te trouverais là.

Nico venait d'entrer dans la chambre de garde où Levi s'était réfugié dans la pénombre, sur un lit, le dos collé au mur et les jambes repliées vers son torse. Il essuya d'un revers de la main ses larmes qui coulaient sur son visage et détourna le regard.

Le Dr Kim verrouilla la porte et s'assit à côté de son amant.

— C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé au bloc ?

Levi hocha la tête et Nico passa un bras dans son dos, l'autre maintint son épaule et fit pivoter l'interne vers lui, pour se retrouver face à face.

— Je suis tellement désolé Levi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus à part m'excuser.

— Ce n'est rien Nico, c'est moi qui ait mal agi.

Nico haussa les sourcils. Schmitt s'excusait parce qu'il s'était fait frapper ?

— Non Levi. Tu n'as pas mal agi. C'est moi qui t'ai fait du mal. C'est moi, et uniquement moi qui suis fautif, d'accord ?

Le plus jeune hocha la tête. Entendre Nico le rassurer ainsi le fit se sentir bien, ses excuses étaient si sincères que le plus jeune se blottit contre son torse et passa ses mains dans son dos timidement. Nico le laissa faire et sourit à ce contact. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, puis s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, face à face dans ce lit de garde très peu confortable. Ils se rapprochèrent, leurs nez se touchèrent et Nico embrassa Levi tendrement. Ce dernier se recula peu de temps après ce contact et ajusta sa position pour ne plus toucher le chirurgien.

— Nico, je suis désolé je dois y aller, je…

— Levi…

Mais l'interne n'écoutait plus et s'était déjà relevé, avait attrapé sa blouse et passé la porte de la chambre de garde, laissant le Dr Kim assis seul sur le lit.

Nico s'allongea et se massa les tempes. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait blessé Levi, et même s'il lui avait raconté toute son histoire avec Jim et ses liens avec Josh, il sentait que l'interne n'était plus en confiance avec lui.

Nico regarda ses mains, elles étaient blessées et rougies de la veille, elles portaient les marques des atrocités faites à son amant, cet homme qu'il aimait profondément. Ces mains qui avaient sauvé tant de vies, qui avaient vengé un homme innocent, étaient aujourd'hui celles d'un individu qui avaient meurtri l'homme le plus formidable qu'il connaisse. Il se sentait sale, misérable. Il ne méritait pas Levi.

* * *

Pour ne plus penser à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, Levi n'avait trouvé d'autre moyen que de travailler sans relâche à l'hôpital, et d'éviter de croiser Nico. Dès que ce dernier tentait une approche avec Levi, il prétextait une urgence à la mine ou au bloc, ce qui avait le don d'énerver le plus âgé.

La veille de l'audience d'Otsar Schmitt, Levi ne tenait plus en place. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe l'esprit, mais à cause de ces derniers jours où il n'avait fait que travailler 20h par jour, il n'avait plus les idées claires et ses réflexes étaient amoindris.

Quand il se rendit dans le vestiaire des internes pour prendre une douche après une opération, il ne fit pas attention à ses collègues et enleva son tee-shirt d'uniforme sans aucune gêne.

— Woah Levi qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?! S'exclama Helm, surprise.

— Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! Demanda alors Qadri, surprise par la réaction de Taryn

Levi se rendit compte de son erreur et de ce qu'il exposait à ses co-internes. Il montrait ses bleus, ses blessures, ses lésions faites par son amant. Il devait réfléchir vite, et leur donner une excuse satisfaisante et crédible.

Avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, une voix grave qu'il connaissait bien surgit de la porte d'entrée des vestiaires.

— Schmitt, on a besoin de toi à la mine, dit nerveusement Nico

— J'arrive !

Il ne se fit pas prier et changea sa blouse puis s'enfuit des vestiaires en compagnie de Nico.

Sur le chemin des urgences, Nico attrapa la main de Levi et les dirigea vers la réserve des dispositifs médicaux. Le Dr Kim verrouilla la porte derrière eux et se tourna vers Levi qui n'osait pas le regarder.

Il prit le visage du plus jeune entre ses mains et ancra son regard dans le sien. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, ils fermèrent les yeux et savourèrent ce baiser. Levi se laissa aller et oublia son père quelques secondes. Nico le ressentit, il perçut son amant se détendre peu à peu.

Il passa une main dans son dos, qui descendit jusqu'a ses fesses et le serra encore plus fort contre lui. Levi soupira de plaisir à ce contact, Nico lui avait tant manqué… Il mit fin au baiser et recula son visage du sien, puis plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres de son petit ami. Il avait envie de tout lui dire pour son père, il avait envie de se libérer de ce poids. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Comment allait-il formuler cela ?

— Nico je… Je dois te dire quelque chose.

Devant l'air grave de son amant, Nico se raidit. Il comprit qu'il allait enfin savoir ce qui tourmentait Schmitt.

Et Levi lui parla de son père, de la violence qu'il avait subi dès son plus jeune âge, de ce traumatisme marqué en lui au fer rouge. Il lui parla de l'arrestation qui avait eu lieu un dimanche matin pluvieux. De cette peur de son retour, qui avait mis des années à s'atténuer pour lui et sa mère. Et de cette audience en vue d'une libération.

Il sentit ses larmes rouler sur ses joues quand il avoua à Nico qu'il avait peur de ses gestes désormais. Qu'il avait associé la violence de son hallucination de Jim à celle de son père.

— Je suis tellement désolé Nico, tellement désolé de te faire subir ça…

Nico ne chercha pas à parler à Levi. Il se contenta de le serrer fort contre lui, de blottir son visage dans le cou de son amant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et commença à masser doucement. Sentant les spasmes liés aux larmes de Levi, il sentit son coeur se serrer et un étrange sentiment le traverser. Ses propres yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, et choisit de ne pas les retenir. Schmitt sentit ces dernières couler dans son cou, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Mais dans tout ce désespoir, dans toute cette douleur, Nico approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Levi et lui dit doucement ces trois mots : « Je t'aime Levi. »

* * *

Après avoir séché ses larmes et reprit ses esprits, Schmitt s'était dirigé vers la mine, le coeur plus léger. Ce n'était qu'une accalmie bien courte.

Owen le héla.

— Schmitt ! Homme, 40 ans, accident de la voie publique, lui et sa femme sont gravement blessés, va lui faire un bilan et bipe moi après, d'accord ?

Levi acquiesça et prit la tablette d'Owen. Il se dirigea vers le box du patient et se présenta comme l'interne, lui expliqua ce qu'il allait faire. L'homme semblait blessé, mais était conscient et cohérent dans ses propos. Levi enleva la chemise de son patient et palpa l'abdomen pour vérifier l'absence d'hémorragie interne.

Et là, en bas de l'abdomen, près de l'os pelvien droit, une cicatrice faite de 3 lettres formait un mot.

JIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeet on se revoit très bientôt pour la suite, laissez une review sivouplé :3
> 
> Juliet Drake

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour ce chapitre qui pose les bases. Je ne suis pas gentille du tout avec les personnages, je les martyrise énormément, je suis un démon, je sais. Je ne fais pas cela juste dans le but d'amocher Levi et de faire de Nico un grand méchant, mais il y a une histoire derrière tout ça, vous vous en doutez bien...
> 
> Laissez une petite review si ce chapitre vous a plu !
> 
> A trèèèèèès vite pour la suite !
> 
> Juliet Drake.


End file.
